


kissing the lips of an absolute angel

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [14]
Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Night Terrors, F/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Second Kiss, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-1.000, pre-polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: “You said kissing me was like kissing an angel,” she presses gently, trying her best to not push too hard. “Shaggy… I think I want to kiss you again.”
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones (Mentioned), Daphne Blake/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210203
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	kissing the lips of an absolute angel

**Author's Note:**

> title is a direct quote from SDMI season 2 episode 10 
> 
> Anonymous on tumblr asked for Shaggy/Daphne and I had an idea that wasn’t actually crack so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They don’t talk about the kiss. 

At least, they don’t talk about the kiss for as long as they can, but things like that don’t just go away forever. They have a habit of popping up again when you least expect them to.

Weeks into their escapade across the country, weeks into stopping along the way at every haunted roadside attraction they come across and unmasking mystery after mystery to leave a string of odd happenstances in their wake, Daphne quietly lets herself into Shaggy’s room of the hotel that they’re currently staying in. She knows Fred is distracting Scooby for her, so she knows that Shaggy will be all alone. 

“Oh, hey, Daph,” Shaggy says, glancing up at her. He frowns immediately at her troubled expression and mutes the television program he’s watching. “Like, you alright?”

“No,” Daphne answers. She is decidedly  _ not  _ alright. “Do you remember the night we stayed at the Burlington Library?” she asks without preamble. 

Shaggy laughs, a little nervously. “Like, the night with the spooky smoke that made us all hallucinate terrifying things? Yeah, I remember.”

Daphne gestures to the bed in a silent question, and Shaggy sits up a little and scoots over before gesturing at the free space for her. She takes the invitation and sits down, her face twisted into a grimace. 

“Why?” Shaggy asks. 

Daphne hesitates for a moment, unsure of how exactly to proceed. Tact isn’t always her strongest suit, much to the chagrin of her parents and sisters— or at least, it had been before their entire timeline had changed. 

“Do you remember… kissing me?”

Shaggy lets out another nervous laugh. “Well, yeah, like, of course. But it was just the smoke making me think I was Freddy,” he says, fidgeting with his fingers. “And like, making  _ you _ think I was Freddy. Remember?”

“Yes, I remember,” Daphne replies. Frustration leaks out of her tone, though, and she sees Shaggy flinch back from it. She frowns some more. “But then you called me an angel.”

A slow redness begins to creep up Shaggy’s neck. “What?”

“You said kissing me was like kissing an angel,” she presses gently, trying her best to not push too hard. “Shaggy… I think I want to kiss you again.”

Dumbfounded, Shaggy just blinks at her for a long moment. “What about Fred?” he finally asks, his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence. 

“We’ve spoken about it,” she says quickly. She doesn’t really want to talk about  _ that  _ particular conversation right now, about how she still loves Freddy but how some part of her wants to love Shaggy, too. About how Fred had been confused, and hurt, but ultimately wanted the best for her and for them, for all of them. “He’s okay with it. I promise.” 

Trust is something that they all have problems with. They don’t trust outsiders very easily, given how well that had turned out for them in the past. But trust is also something they implicitly have in one another. Daphne wouldn’t lie about something like this, and the one look that’s shared between them is all it takes for Shaggy to know it. She sees the moment it connects for him, that this is really happening, because the very tips of his ears go red and he clears his throat and looks away from her. 

“So, like… okay,” he says. “Now what?”

It’s now or never. “Now, I kiss you,” she says simply. 

Slowly, Shaggy looks up at her again, and his gaze lands immediately on her lips. She smiles encouragingly at him and leans forward, shifting on the mattress so that she can reach him. He shifts, too, scooting towards her inelegantly in a move that’s so delightfully  _ Shaggy  _ that it makes Daphne’s heart skip a beat. How she wound up falling in love with him like this, she’ll never know, but she can’t deny the feelings any longer. 

When they’re close enough, Daphne surges forward, reaching up to wrap her arms around Shaggy’s neck to keep him there. She feels Shaggy’s hands cradle her cheeks so, so gently, like he’s holding something fragile, and she finds herself smiling into their kiss. Fred always kisses her possessively, and it reminds her that she’s wanted, but the way Shaggy holds her like she’s something precious makes her feel wanted in a completely different way. Kissing him again makes her feel whole in a way she didn’t know was possible. 

It feels bizarrely like coming home, and the glazed, blissed-out look on Shaggy’s face when she finally pulls away makes her heart flutter uncontrollably. 

“Still feel like kissing an angel?” Daphne teases, as gently as she can. Shaggy flushes anyway, but he doesn’t move away from her. Instead, his thumb brushes along her cheekbone softly, absently, and he smiles nervously at her, and  _ yes,  _ this is just what she’s been missing all along. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
